The Tenant
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto needs money or he'll lose his flat so decides to get a tenant for 6 months...
1. Chapter 1

The Tenant Chapter One

Ianto filled in the postcard carefully, then read through it for a second time.

_Young, professional male seeks Tenant to share mortgage for a period of no less than six months. Must be employed. References required. Phone 07984838901 office hours_

Shrugging, Ianto got to his feet and headed out to the Newsagents. He wanted to advertise as soon as he could.

The mortgage was crippling him at the moment. His wage from Torchwood were good, but he only received half his salary whilst on suspension and after Lisa's funeral, he'd incurred debts. Debts that he had to pay off, leaving his bank account less than healthy. He'd also put a large deposit down on the flat he hoped he and Lisa would one day live in and bought items in it for cash. His taste was impeccable and costly.

He put the ad in for two weeks at 50p a week. Paying the man behind the counter, Ianto picked up the Telegraph Newspaper and headed out to his car, ready for the drive to the Bay and work.

He had a late start today. Albeit 8am. But Jack had insisted.

Driving past the Silver Water Tower and on down Roald Dahl Plass, Ianto saw the familiar black Torchwood SUV parked not far from the tourist office. Parking beside it, Ianto got out, locked his car and headed for the office door. Putting his key in and unlocking it, he walked inside. As per usual, the office was spik and span. His doing. Ianto liked a clean, tidy environment.

Right.

Like they kept the Hub tidy.

Not!

Pushing the red button on the wall, the secret door down to the lift opened letting Ianto walk through. He took the lift down four levels, getting out and walking through the corridor and down the steps to the cog door. As it rolled back, he walked though, noticing Jack and Owen by the couch, talking.

"Come on, Jack! It's a Weevil. Look at it. It even smells like a Weevil."

"Mmm," Jack wasn't convinced.

"Morning," said Ianto.

"Morning," replied Jack.

Owen just nodded. "Look I'll cut it open and we'll check, okay?"

Jack screwed up his nose. "No way!"

Ianto smiled. "I'll make some coffee then, shall I?"

Jack turned his head at the word 'coffee'. "My saviour."

"Come on, Harkness. We had a bet."

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, you win. You can leave at 2pm today."

"And?"

Jack frowned. "You can use the car tonight. But tonight only, okay?"

Owen grinned. "Okay."

Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee when his mobile rang. He answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm calling about the ad to share the mortgage."

_That was quick _thought Ianto.

"Er, yes."

"Could I come along tonight and take a look?"

Ianto looked around at Jack then spoke. "About 7pm, if that's okay."

"Fine."

"The address is 93a St Mary Street, Apartment 14."

"Great. See you at 7pm. Bye."

"Bye."

Ianto disconnected and put the phone in his inside jacket pocket. Turning back to the coffee machine, he smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about, Tea Boy?" asked Owen, putting his cup on the tray Ianto had just put on the work surface.

Ianto shook his head. "Nothing in particular."

"Mmm, got any biscuits?"

Ianto got the Hob Knobs out of the cupboard, put half a dozen on a plate and offered them to Owen, who took the plate. "Oi!"

"What? I'm hungry!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't you have any food at home?"

"I got up late, okay. Rushed to get 'ere."

All three turned around as the cog door went back. Gwen walked through.

"Mornin'"

"Coffee?" asked Ianto.

"Mmm, please. Tosh is on her way."

"Tea for her then." Ianto got the small tea pot ready.

Owen shook his head. "Got it all covered, haven't you, Tea Boy?"

"I do my best," Ianto replied, smiling. He wasn't going to let anything get him down today. He had a potential Tenant. The bills would be sorted and the mortgage. He sighed.

"So Ianto, what's on your agenda for today then?"

Ianto turned to Jack. "I have a few reports to type out and some filing down in the archives. I thought I'd get those done first."

"Good idea. I need to get all my paperwork up to date."

Ianto nodded. "I know I started a little later today, sir, but would it be alright if I left around 6.30pm tonight? You could always phone if you need me back later."

"Sure," Jack raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

Ianto shook his head. "No."

"Arh." Jack walked to the bottom of the stairs leading to his office. "Yep. Can I have a few of those biscuits?"

Ianto smiled. "Certainly, sir."

Jack continued up to his office. Ianto watched him until he walked through the door and out of sight, then he carried on making the coffee and tea.

When he had finished taking the others their drinks, Ianto put some biscuits on a plate and put it, along with a cup of coffee, on a silver tray and carried them up to Jack's office.

The door was open, but Ianto cleared his throat to get Jack's attention, before going in.

"Ianto, come on in."

Ianto smiled, walked to the desk and put the coffee and plate before Jack.

"Thank you."

Ianto turned to leave.

"How are you, Ianto? We don't seem to find the time to really sit down and talk."

Turning, Ianto smiled. "I'm fine, than you, sir."

Jack eyed him and turned his head slightly. "Mmm. Sit, please."

Putting the tray down at the side of the desk, Ianto sat in the chair opposite Jack.

Jack sat forward, placing his arms on the desk in front of him. "You seem to be settling back into work. I'm really please with what you've done in the archives and the tourist office. I hardly recognise them." He leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I try my best, sir. As you know, I like things in an orderly fashion." He looked around Jack's office, frowning.

Jack saw him and laughed. "Yeah, it needs some work."

"Maybe later this week," Ianto offered.

"We'll see."

"Is that all, sir? Can I go now?"

"Yep. Don't forget lunch. You have to eat."

Ianto stood and then nodded his understanding.

"Good."

Taking his leave, Ianto went down to the archives to file and collate documents and artefacts, before doing a stint in the tourist office. He enjoyed both jobs. It gave him time to think. To clear his mind. To reshape his life without Lisa.

Once or twice he'd been back to the room where he had installed the conversion table and Lisa. It was bare and spotless now. No signs of the blood that once covered most of the floor. _Jack's doing _thought Ianto. _No one else would have done it_

Ianto remembered going down there after his months suspension. It was clean then. He wasn't sure what Jack had done with the conversion table. Had it destroyed, he thought.

Turning off the computer and turning off the overhead lights, Ianto left the archives and headed back up to the main Hub and then the tourist centre.

As Ianto walked through to the cog door, he looked up at Jack's office. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was still there. Gwen and Tosh were busy at their workstations and Owen was busy doing the autopsy on the 'Weevil'.

Taking the lift, Ianto made his way up to the tourist office. He had new leaflets and timetables to arrange and a few reports to type out while he waited for tourists.

Ianto switched on the computer, logged in and started to type the first report. He smiled at the scribble on the page. _Owen _he thought. Typical doctor scrawl.

Ianto was just about to lock up, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Jack. Lunch in the boardroom, now."

"Just locking up, sir."

"Good." Jack hung up.

After locking up and shutting down the computer, Ianto made his way down to the boardroom.

It was he who usually ordered lunch, so Ianto was wondering what delights would await him.

As he entered the boardroom, Ianto was amazed to see a selection of edibles on the table.

Jack smiled, as Ianto entered through the door.

"Arh, Ianto. Dig in," he spread his arms and smiled.

Getting himself a plate, Ianto stood before the food and gradually filled his plate. Sitting across from Owen, he began to eat.

"Jack's idea," said Owen. "You don't eat enough to keep a sparrow alive."

"I eat….when I'm hungry."

"Not hungry very often then, eh?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Let him eat, Owen."

"I was just sayin'."

Jack shook his head fondly. "I know."

Ianto carried on eating his lunch, while Gwen poured him a glass of water. He smiled his thanks.

"So, how's it going downstairs?" asked Jack.

Ianto swallowed a mouthful of food. "Finished, for today at least." He took a drink. "I've put the new leaflets and timetable in the tourist office and I can go back up there until it's time to go home, I think." He smiled.

"Okay, you do that." He turned to Owen. "How did that autopsy turn out, by the way."

Owen smiled. "Weevil through and through. I told you so." He looked triumphant.

"Yeah, yeah."

Owen looked at Ianto. "Can you take the body down to the vault when you get a chance, mate?"

Ianto nodded.

"Ta."The Tenant

Ianto filled in the postcard carefully, then read through it for a second time.

_Young, professional male seeks Tenant to share mortgage for a period of no less than six months. Must be employed. References required. Apply to 07984838901 office hours_

Shrugging, Ianto got to his feet and headed out to the Newsagents. He wanted to advertise as soon as he could.

The mortgage was crippling him at the moment. His wage from Torchwood was good, but he only received half his salary whilst on suspension and after Lisa's funeral, he'd incurred debts. Debts that he had to pay off, leaving his bank account less than healthy. He'd also put a large deposit down on the flat and bought items in it for cash. His taste was impeccable and costly.

He put the ad in for two weeks at 50p a week. Paying the man behind the counter, Ianto picked up the Telegraph Newspaper and headed out to his car, ready for the drive to the Bay and work. He had a late start today. Albeit 8am. But Jack had insisted.

Driving past the Silver Water Tower and on down Roald Dahl Plass, Ianto saw the familiar black Torchwood SUV parked not far from the tourist office. Parking beside it, Ianto got out, locked his car and headed for the office door. Putting his key in and unlocking it, he walked inside. As per usual, the office was spik and span. His doing. Ianto liked a clean, tidy environment.

Right.

Like they kept the Hub tidy.

Not!

Pushing the red button on the wall, the secret door down to the lift opened letting Ianto walk through. He took the lift down four levels, getting out and walking through the corridor and down the steps to the cog door. As it rolled back, he walked though, noticing Jack and Owen by the couch, talking.

"Come on, Jack! It's a Weevil. Look at it. It even smells like a Weevil."

"Mmm," Jack wasn't convinced.

"Morning," said Ianto.

"Morning," replied Jack.

Owen just nodded. "Look I'll cut it open and we'll check, okay?"

Jack screwed up his nose. "No way!"

Ianto smiled. "I'll make some coffee then, shall I?"

Jack turned his head at the word 'coffee'. "My saviour."

"Come on, Harkness. We had a bet."

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, you win. You can leave at 2pm today."

"And?"

Jack frowned. "You can use the car tonight. But tonight only, okay?"

Owen grinned. "Okay."

Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee when his mobile rang. He answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm calling about the ad to share the mortgage."

_That was quick _thought Ianto.

"Er, yes."

"Could I come along tonight and take a look?"

Ianto looked around at Jack then spoke. "About 7pm, if that's okay."

"Fine."

"The address is 93a St Mary Street, Apartment 14."

"Great. See you at 7pm. Bye."

"Bye."

Ianto disconnected and put the phone in his inside jacket pocket. Turning back to the coffee machine, he smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about, Tea Boy?" asked Owen, putting his cup on the tray Ianto had just put on the work surface.

Ianto shook his head. "Nothing in particular."

"Mmm, got any biscuits?"

Ianto got the Hob Knobs out of the cupboard, put half a dozen on a plate and offered them to Owen, who took the plate. "Oi!"

"What? I'm hungry!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't you have any food at home?"

"I got up late, okay. Rushed to get 'ere."

All three turned around as the cog door went back. Gwen walked through.

"Mornin'"

"Coffee?" asked Ianto.

"Mmm, please. Tosh is on her way."

"Tea for her then." Ianto got the small tea pot ready.

Owen shook his head. "Got it all covered, haven't you, Tea Boy?"

"I do my best," Ianto replied, smiling. He wasn't going to let anything get him down today. He had a potential Tenant. The bills would be sorted and the mortgage. He sighed.

"So Ianto, what's on your agenda for today then?"

Ianto turned to Jack. "I have a few reports to type out and some filing down in the archives. I thought I'd get those done first."

"Good idea. I need to get all my paperwork up to date."

Ianto nodded. "I know I started a little later today, sir, but would it be alright if I left around 6.30pm tonight? You could always phone if you need me back later."

"Sure," Jack raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

Ianto shook his head. "No."

"Arh." Jack walked to the bottom of the stairs leading to his office. "Yep. Can I have a few of those biscuits?"

Ianto smiled. "Certainly, sir."

Jack continued up to his office. Ianto watched him until he walked through the door and out of sight, then he carried on making the coffee and tea.

When he had finished taking the others their drinks, Ianto put some biscuits on a plate and put it, along with a cup of coffee, on a silver tray and carried them up to Jack's office.

The door was open, but Ianto cleared his throat to get Jack's attention, before going in.

"Ianto, come on in."

Ianto smiled, walked to the desk and put the coffee and plate before Jack.

"Thank you."

Ianto turned to leave.

"How are you, Ianto? We don't seem to find the time to really sit down and talk."

Turning, Ianto smiled. "I'm fine, than you, sir."

Jack eyed him and turned his head slightly. "Mmm. Sit, please."

Putting the tray down at the side of the desk, Ianto sat in the chair opposite Jack.

Jack sat forward, placing his arms on the desk in front of him. "You seem to be settling back into work. I'm really please with what you've done in the archives and the tourist office. I hardly recognise them." He leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I try my best, sir. As you know, I like things in an orderly fashion." He looked around Jack's office, frowning.

Jack saw him and laughed. "Yeah, it needs some work."

"Maybe later this week," Ianto offered.

"We'll see."

"Is that all, sir? Can I go now?"

"Yep. Don't forget lunch. You have to eat."

Ianto stood and then nodded his understanding.

"Good."

Taking his leave, Ianto went down to the archives to file and collate documents and artefacts, before doing a stint in the tourist office. He enjoyed both jobs. It gave him time to think. To clear his mind. To reshape his life without Lisa.

Once or twice he'd been back to the room where he had installed the conversion table and Lisa. It was bare and spotless now. No signs of the blood that once covered most of the floor. _Jack's doing _thought Ianto. _No one else would have done it_

Ianto remembered going down there after his months suspension. It was clean then. He wasn't sure what Jack had done with the conversion table. Had it destroyed, he thought.

Turning off the computer and turning off the overhead lights, Ianto left the archives and headed back up to the main Hub and then the tourist centre.

As Ianto walked through to the cog door, he looked up at Jack's office. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was still there. Gwen and Tosh were busy at their workstations and Owen was busy doing the autopsy on the 'Weevil'.

Taking the lift, Ianto made his way up to the tourist office. He had new leaflets and timetables to arrange and a few reports to type out while he waited for tourists.

Ianto switched on the computer, logged in and started to type the first report. He smiled at the scribble on the page. _Owen _he thought. Typical doctor scrawl.

Ianto was just about to lock up, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Jack. Lunch in the boardroom, now."

"Just locking up, sir."

"Good." Jack hung up.

After locking up and shutting down the computer, Ianto made his way down to the boardroom.

It was he who usually ordered lunch, so Ianto was wondering what delights would await him.

As he entered the boardroom, Ianto was amazed to see a selection of edibles on the table.

Jack smiled, as Ianto entered through the door.

"Arh, Ianto. Dig in," he spread his arms and smiled.

Getting himself a plate, Ianto stood before the food and gradually filled his plate. Sitting across from Owen, he began to eat.

"Jack's idea," said Owen. "You don't eat enough to keep a sparrow alive."

"I eat….when I'm hungry."

"Not hungry very often then, eh?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Let him eat, Owen."

"I was just sayin'."

Jack shook his head fondly. "I know."

Ianto carried on eating his lunch, while Gwen poured him a glass of water. He smiled his thanks.

"So, how's it going downstairs?" asked Jack.

Ianto swallowed a mouthful of food. "Finished, for today at least." He took a drink. "I've put the new leaflets and timetable in the tourist office and I can go back up there until it's time to go home, I think." He smiled.

"Okay, you do that." He turned to Owen. "How did that autopsy turn out, by the way."

Owen smiled. "Weevil through and through. I told you so." He looked triumphant.

"Yeah, yeah."

Owen looked at Ianto. "Can you take the body down to the vault when you get a chance, mate?"

Ianto nodded.

"Ta."


	2. Chapter 2

The Tenant Chapter Two

Ianto spent four hours in the tourist office, before taking the body down to the vault and putting it into a locker, securing it with a lock. Unbeknown to him, Jack was watching on the CCTV cameras. Owen walked into his office and caught him.

"Why are you watching Ianto?"

"Do you think he looks well?" Jack asked, standing up.

Owen studied the monitor. "He could do with a few good meals, but apart from that."

"Do ya think he's over Lisa yet?"

"No."

Jack frowned at Owen.

"You asked."

Jack ran a hand over his face. "That's what I thought, too."

"Just give him time and space. He'll work through it. He's stronger than you give him credit for."

"I know that, too. It's just…."

Owen looked at Jack but didn't say anything, then left.

Ianto came back up from the vault at just before 5.45pm. He tidied the kitchen area and looked up to see if Jack was in his office.

Tosh nodded to him and Ianto climbed the stair.

"Ianto."

"Sir. I've put the body in the vault. The tourist office is all shipshape and I've tidied the kitchen area."

Jack put his pen down. "Then by all means, go home. We'll see you tomorrow."

Ianto nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah," was all Jack said.

Getting into his car, Ianto started the engine and headed up Roald Dahl Plass. The traffic was quite light for this time of the evening. Something Ianto was glad about. He was feeling nervous. Interviews always made him feel queasy inside. Even when he wasn't the one being interviewed. He knew the flat looked like a show home. He smiled to himself. Would his 'new tenant' think he was OCD? Maybe, but it was better than living in a slum.

Parking his car, Ianto locked it and headed for the entrance to his building. He notice a man standing across the road as he entered through the door, and wondered if that was the tenant. Unlocking his front door, Ianto went inside, sprayed a Vanilla air spray and calmed himself down.

No sooner had he taken a deep breath than a knock came at the door.

Ianto walked slowly to the door and opened it. He smiled at the man stood there.

The man from across the road.

"I hope you don't mind. I saw you arrive….and well, I hoped it was you."

Ianto smiled. "No, not at all. Please, come in."

Ianto felt at ease straight away. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"My name's Scott, by the way."

"Ianto."

They shook hands.

Ianto led him through to the lounge.

"Nice," said Scott.

Ianto just smiled.

"The kitchen," he said, continuing the tour. "The bathroom. The spare bedroom." He stepped aside so Scott could see inside.

"I really like it." He turned to Ianto. "How much are you asking a week?"

"£225, but the electricity, gas and phone are in with that. I buy groceries, but if there's anything else you need, you buy it." He grinned.

"Sounds fair. When can I move in?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "This weekend?"

"Great."

They shook on it.

"See you Saturday then," said Scott, heading back to the front door.

Ianto followed him. "Yes."

After Scott had left, Ianto made himself a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa to drink it.

_You didn't ask to see his references. You didn't ask where he worked. If he worked. _Ianto thought then smiled. _He's perfect. I'll have to take the ad out of the shop tomorrow._

Ianto was on top of the world for the rest of the week. His work colleagues noticed the difference straight away.

"You gettin' it, Tea Boy?" asked Owen.

Ianto frowned, then, understanding, shook his head and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ianto went down to the archives and spent a good four hours filing and collating and photocopying, but he didn't care. His troubles were over for the next 6 months. The mortgage was safe. Bills would be paid. What could go wrong?

Ianto's mood improved and by Friday afternoon, he was almost bubbling with excitement.

He couldn't wait for Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tenant Chapter Three

Ianto was up early on the Saturday morning. He'd arranged with Owen to work the afternoon and evening. Owen didn't ask any question and was glad to get away at 2pm.

Scott arrived at 9.30am and Ianto helped him with his bags and a few boxes. Once in his room, Scott set about unpacking. Ianto left his to it.

"I'll be in the lounge if you need anything. Shout when you're ready for coffee."

"Thanks. I will." Scott closed the door.

Ianto made himself a coffee and sat reading the paper. It had been a while since he had a Saturday morning to himself. It felt good.

By 11am, Scott still hadn't emerged from the bedroom. Ianto didn't like to disturb him, so left him to it while he went across the the supermarket to buy eggs, bread and milk. When he got back, Scott was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper.

"I hope you don't mind," said Scott, holding the paper.

"No, of course not," replied Ianto, smiling. "Go right ahead. I got eggs and bread. Can I make you an omelette or something?"

"Yeah, great. Thanks."

Ianto busied himself making the omelette and then put the coffee machine on. He was due in work in just over two hours, but he knew there wouldn't be much happening. Gwen and Owen would be gone by the time he got there. Tosh was busy translating documents and Jack would be catching up on paperwork. Ianto would probably spend a good few hours in the archives.

He had to be in early Sunday and probably for the rest of the week, but somehow he sensed that he could trust Scott. There was something about him.

At 1.30pm, Ianto put on his jacket, picked up his mobile and put his wallet in his inside jacket pocket. "I'm off to work now. Not sure what time I'll be back. I work unsocial hours."

"Fine by me. I'm a bit of a night owl."

Ianto smiled and left the apartment.

The next few weeks flew by. Scott and Ianto got on really well. Then one evening….

"Ianto, there isn't any bread left."

"Sorry, I meant to buy some." He smiled his apology.

Scott grabbed Ianto by the wrist. "Meant to buy some? Couldn't you have got it on the way from work? What am I paying you for anyway?"

Ianto pulled free. "I said I was sorry. I'll go and get some."

Scott shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's okay.""No, I'll get some."

"I said it doesn't matter!" Yelled Scott. "Now, leave it!"

Ianto stepped back a little, shocked at Scott's outburst.

"Sorry. Sorry, not enough sleep. Forgive me. Please."

Ianto forced a smile. "It's okay. I understand." Ianto rubbed his wrist. He'd have a bruise he was sure of it.

Scott went into his room, closing the door.

Ianto blew out the breath he was holding and sat on the sofa.

After half an hour, Ianto went to bed.

The next few days, Scott couldn't do enough for Ianto. Cooking. Cleaning. Shopping. Somehow it made Ianto feel uneasy.

A few days after the bread incident, Scott came in from work just after Ianto go in, in a foul mood.

Ianto turned on the radio in the kitchen, listening to the news.

"Can't you turn that down a little, I can't hear myself think!" said Scott storming into the kitchen.

"I can hardly hear it," replied Ianto.

Scott closed the space between them. "I said turn it down. Now!" With one hand, Scott thumped Ianto in the arm, with the other he knocked the radio onto the floor. "There, I've done it for you." Scott sneered.

Ianto looked in disbelief at the smashed radio on the floor. He rubbed his arm. "There was no need to do that. My sister gave me it for my birthday."

Scott just turned around and went back into his bedroom.

Scott's outbursts were getting worse.

The next evening he elbowed Ianto for not leaving any coffee in the pot.

Ianto went into work the next day and tried to keep his jacket on and his sleeves rolled down as much as possible. He didn't want anyone to see the bruise on his wrist and upper arm. Ianto was finding it hard to breath at times, from where Scott had elbowed him in the ribs.

Once or twice, Ianto noticed Tosh looking at him, but he just smiled and she turned back to her computer.

"Ianto, just the person I wanted.""Sir?"

"File XZ-1345-FGT-39800/32, I need it, yesterday." Jack smiled. "And it's Jack, not sir."

"Yes, sir, Jack."

Ianto went down to the archives and got the file, bringing it back to Jack's office. His breathing was laboured, something that Jack noticed, but let pass.

"Thank you."

"Coffee, Jack?"

""That, was my next request."

Ianto smiled and went to the kitchen.

As the day drew on, Ianto started thinking about having to go home. He dreaded seeing Scott, wondering in what kind of mood he'd find he. Ianto was regretting the day that he'd agreed to let him be a tenant.

Owen went up to Jack's office. "You noticed how pale Ianto is today?"

"Maybe he's just having an off day," said Jack, not looking up."

"Mmm, maybe you're right." Owen went to the door, looking down into the kitchen."

Minutes later, Ianto appeared in Jack's office with coffee and a plate of biscuits.

"You spoil me, Ianto," said Jack, looking at the biscuits.

"Just don't let Owen get hold of them. He's gone through three packets this week alone." He smiled.

"Haven't seen you do that much of later."

"Excuse me?" said Ianto, frowning.

"Smile. You don't do it enough."

Ianto sighed.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes. Fine. Than you." Ianto left the office.

Jack watched the young Welshman as he headed back down to the kitchen and then out through the cog door on his way to the tourist office. Jack decided to keep a close eye on the young man.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tenant Chapter Four

Ianto stayed in the tourist office until Jack called him back into the Hub. It was well after 6pm. Walking back through the cog door, Ianto almost collided with Jack, as went to the autopsy bay.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Jack smiled. "I was beginning to think you were gonna spend the night up there.

'_Not a bad idea' _thought Ianto.

The young Welshman forced a smile. "I lost track of time."

"Mmm. Go home, Ianto. There's nothin' happening here."

"Would you like a cup of coffee before I go?"

"Just go home." Jack walked on to the autopsy bay.

"Night, Jack."

"Goodnight, Ianto."

Ianto walked back through the cog door up to the lift. Once inside the tourist office he switched on the computer and began to type:-

_Scott is turning out to be a real bully. I thought he was the perfect tenant. Yeah, tenant from hell more like. He has a temper on him like I've never seen. I feel like a human punch bag. I'm finding it hard to hide the bruises at work. My ribs and kidney's ache so much. I dread going home at night. What I wouldn't give to be asked to work all night by Jack. God help me! Why can't I fight back?_

Absently Ianto pushed the 'redirect' button which meant all the notes written on this computer went to Jack's office computer, instead of save. But he didn't notice.

After turning off the computer, Ianto went out through the tourist office and out onto the boardwalk. The wind hit him as he rounded the corner to his car. Unlocking the door, he got in and started the engine.

Ianto drove home slowly. At the traffic lights, he checked his watch. Scott would already be home. He wondered what kind of mood he'd be in.

Parking the car, Ianto looked up at his flat. The lights were all off. Maybe Scott wasn't home after all.

Going into the building, Ianto took the stairs two at a time. He was going to take a shower, make some coffee, or maybe a glass of wine and read a book.

Putting the key in the lock, Ianto was surprised when the door was pulled open and a hand grabbed his jacket front.

"What the…." he began.

"I've been waiting for you for over an hour. Where the hell have you been?" Scott dragged Ianto into the lounge, throwing him on the sofa. "You didn't say you'd be late tonight. I cooked a meal for us. It's ruined!"

"I'm….I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Scott launched himself at the young Welshman, punching him in the stomach and kidney's. Ianto tried to push him off, but Scott was fit and at least 15 pounds heavier than him.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't be late again. Stop!"

Standing over Ianto, Scott clenched his fists. "You make me do this, do you know that?"

Ianto didn't reply.

"I'll go make us some soup. You can eat soup, can't you?"

Ianto just nodded.

"Good. Go take a shower. It'll be ready in ten minutes."

Going into his bedroom, Ianto shut the door and leaned against it. Tears ran unheeded down his face. He wiped at them with the back of his hand. He tried not to make a noise. Scared that Scott would hear him.

Getting undressed, Ianto got into the shower. The water felt good against his skin. When he got out and dried himself, he saw the welts on his back where his kidney's were and on his stomach. He was beginning to feel like a human punching bag.

"Ianto, soup's ready. Get your lazy butt out here."

Pulling on jeans and a sweat shirt, Ianto went out into the kitchen. Scott was stood by the cooker, ladling soup into bowls. Ianto sat down and watched as a bowl was placed in front of him.

"Eat up, there's plenty. I'll get some bread, shall I?"

Ianto forced a smile. "Thanks."

After eating the soup, Ianto put his bowl in the sink and stood there looking out of the window. What he wouldn't give right now for Owen or Tosh to drop by like they did when he was on suspension. He sighed.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night. What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd curl up with a good book," Ianto told him.

"Mmm," came the reply. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

Getting a book from the shelf in the lounge, Ianto made himself a cup of coffee and went into his bedroom. He read for an hour and then laid down. For the first time in years, he left the light on. Even after Lisa died, Ianto hadn't needed the light on.

Jack sat in his office. It was almost 1am. Switching on the computer, he scanned his messages. Then he found a file from the tourist office. Opening it, Jack read the note from Ianto. He sat forward, reading it a second time.

"Oh, Ianto."

Grabbing his coat, Jack headed for the secret lift. Running down to the SUV, Jack drove it to Ianto's flat. He parked just outside. The roads were clear. Going up the three flights to Ianto's front door, Jack took out the key that Ianto didn't know he had and unlocked the door. Going inside, he saw a door ahead of him with a light coming from under it. He carefully opened the door and went inside.

Ianto was in the fetal position, covers pulled up to his chin.

"Ianto," whispered Jack, putting his hand over Ianto's mouth.

Ianto woke with a start.

"Sshh, it's okay. It's Jack."

Without thinking, Ianto put his arms around Jack's neck, clinging to him.

Jack could feel the hot tears soak through his shirt.

"I'm gonna take you back to the Hub. You can stay with me tonight. Okay?"

Ianto nodded against his shoulder.

Ianto still had his jeans and sweatshirt on. Jack got his shoes and handed them to him. They left quietly so's not to wake Scott.

As they reached the bedroom door, Scott came out of his room.

"Where do you think you're going, Ianto?"

Jack stepped in front of the young Welshman. "He's going with me. You're not using him as a punch bag any more."

"Why you…." Scott lunged for Jack.

Jack moved aside, pushing Ianto gently out of the way. "Let's go."

Ianto held on to Jack's arm.

"It's okay," Jack said when they got outside. "You're safe."

"What we got 'ere then?" Came Owen's voice from behind them.

"Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm just in the mood to evict someone." Owen smiled, flexing his fingers.

"Don't go hurting him….what's my job," said Jack, smiling.

"Get Ianto back to the Hub. I'll follow you both back and check him over."

Jack nodded and took Ianto down to the SUV.

Owen went inside the flat. Scott was still standing by the bedroom door.

"He had no right to barge in here and take Ianto away. Who the hell is he, anyway?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Torchwood. Ianto boss."

Scott swallowed hard. "Torchwood?"

"You've heard of us?"

"Who hasn't? And Ianto's a part of it?"

Owen nodded. "Yep."

Owen closed the front door and moved closer to Scott.

By the time Owen left, five minutes later, Scott was on the floor, face down, unconscious. Owen wrote a short note and left it by his head.

_If you're not gone from here by noon tomorrow, we're coming for you._


	5. Chapter 5

The Tenant Chapter 5

Jack helped Ianto into the SUV and then got in the drivers seat. A quick look back and Jack drove away.

Ianto didn't speak, his head down, eyes closed.

"We'll be at the Hub in no time," Jack said, no expecting a reply.

Ianto nodded.

Owen wants to check you over, then you can get some sleep." He looked at Ianto. "Scott won't be bothering you again."

He thought he saw Ianto shiver, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

As Jack parked the SUV, Owen pulled up beside them. Getting out, Jack rounded the car and opened the passenger door. Owen joined Jack.

"He looks cold. Let's get him inside," said Owen.

Jack nodded, taking hold of Ianto's hand. It was then that Jack noticed that he hadn't done Ianto's seat belt up. He shrugged.

Opening the tourist office door, Jack guided Ianto inside while Owen brought up the rear.

Once down in the Hub, Owen took Ianto to the autopsy bay. "Right, lets get this sweat shirt off and see what he's done to you."

Ianto resisted at first, wrapping his arms around himself.

"We're here to kelp you, mate." Owen said, his voice low and even. "Let me do my job, eh?"

Dropping his arms to his side, Ianto allowed Owen to pull the shirt over his head. The doctor let out a whistle when he saw the welts and bruises.

"Jack," he called. "You better take a look."

Jack came down the stairs and stood beside the table. "The bastard!"

"The one on his wrist is about four days old, as is the one on his ribs. The ones to his stomach and kidneys look fresh." Owen walked around to the back of the table. There were smaller bruises above his hip bones and forearms.

Jack motioned for Owen to leave them.

"I'm gonna get off home. There's sleeping tablets if he needs them. Top shelf." Owen winked his goodbye to Jack and was gone.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having money difficulties? I'd have helped."

Ianto remained silent, head bent.

"Ianto?"

Putting his thumb under the younger man's chin, Jack raised it so their eyes met.

"You didn't have to put yourself through this."

Ianto's eyes began to fill with tears as he fell forward into Jack's arms. "I'm….I'm sorry. I….couldn't tell….anyone."

Jack rubbed his back, kissed the top of his head. "It's okay now. Let's get you to the guest room so you can sleep."

"Will….will you stay with me?"

"If you want me to."

Ianto nodded, raising his head. "Yes."

"Okay, let's get you down there, shall we?"

Jack helped Ianto off the table and took his down to the guest room. The bed was made up and the room was clean and warm. Pulling back the covers, Jack got Ianto to lie down, the he covered him.

"Close your eyes, your safe here."

Closing his eyes, Ianto reached out for Jack's hand.

A tear fell from Jack's eye as he held on to the smaller hand.

Ianto fell asleep, still holding Jack's hand. Not wanting to wake him, Jack laid down next to him, putting a protective arm around his shoulders. Ianto nestled his head against Jack's shoulder, sighing. At that moment, Jack's heart filled with love for the man in his arms. Was this why he'd been watching him so closely over the past couple of week? Was he in love with Ianto Jones? Jack closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jack was woken by Ianto moving next to him. The younger man was trying to untangle himself from Jack's arms.

"No, please! No!"

"Ianto, it's me. It's Jack. You're okay."

Hearing Jack's voice seemed to calm Ianto.

"I thought…."

Jack kissed his forehead. "You asked me to stay."

Ianto nodded.

"I….I fell asleep. I haven't slept so well in years." Admitted Jack.

This was no time for Jack to confess his love for Ianto. He'd wait and see how things went. Right now it was all about making the Welshman feel safe.

"Go back to sleep. It's still early."

Ianto settled his head on Jack's shoulder, placing his hand on his other shoulder. "Thank you for coming for me." He whispered.

"You sent a file from the tourist office. By mistake I'll bet."

"Yes."

"Good thing you did."

"It was expensive, keeping Lisa alive. Buying the equipment. Finding that Professor to help her. I put a large deposit down on the flat, bought nice things to go in it." He swallowed. "When you found out about her, it all ended. I was suspended. I paid for Lisa's funeral. My money almost ran out. The bills kept coming in, my half salary from Torchwood didn't cover it all. So, I advertised for a tenant for 6 months." He moved in Jack's arms. "I thought I had it made. Scott seemed like the perfect solution. Turns out he was a nightmare."

"I wish you'd have confided in my. I would have helped."

Ianto's eyes started to close and Jack smiled down at him.

"Sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

The Tenant Chapter Six

Ianto woke up alone in the guest room. He sat up and looked around. He felt safe here, and didn't want to leave the protection of the room. He didn't feel Jack leave and was a little disappointed that he didn't wake him.

Putting his legs over the edge of the bed, Ianto slipped on his shoes and went to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he washed his face and ran a trembling hand through his unruly hair. Slowly he lifted his sweat shirt and looked at the bruises. He touched a rib tentatively.

A sound from inside the bedroom made him spin round.

"Whoa, it's only me," said Jack.

Ianto closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

Jack walked into the bathroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," replied Ianto, not making eye contact.

"You want something to eat? We can go grab breakfast."

Ianto shook his head. "Not hungry, but thanks."

"You need to eat, keep your strength up." Jack said, concerned.

"I'm fine. Really." Ianto tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Owen will be in soon. He'll wanna take another look at you."

"I….don't want any fuss," said Ianto, walking passed Jack.

"We're concerned about you."

"I should have stopped him," Ianto said, his back to Jack. "I let him abuse me. What kind of man am I? I should have fought back!"

Jack put his hands on Ianto's upper arms, turning him to face him. "You were scared. He's bigger and stronger than you."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Listen to me. He had a plan. He knew exactly what he was doing."

"And I didn't, is that what you're saying? I let him?"

Jack shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Scott is an abuser. He gets off on hurting others."

"I should have seen it coming."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You had other things on your mind." Jack let his arms go. "Talking of which. I transferred £25,000 into you bank account this morning. It should be there by lunchtime."

Ianto frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"As you said, you only got half pay when you were suspended. That was an oversight on my part.""That doesn't come to £25,000."

"Call the rest a gift, from Torchwood." Jack looked at his hands.

"Or is it from you?"

"Does it matter? The money is there and you can do what you want with it."

Ianto smiled. "Thank you."

"Let's go grab a coffee and maybe some toast. Whadda ya say?"

Ianto sighed. "Okay."

The two men left the Hub via the tourist office and went to one of the café's at the Bay. Ianto ate a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs and fried bread. Jack smiled as Ianto tucked in.

By the time the two men got back to the Hub, Owen and Gwen were there.

"What, no suit?" said Gwen, smiling.

Ianto shook his head, looking from Jack to Owen.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"Let's take another look at you, shall we?" said Owen.

Ianto went down the stairs leading to the autopsy room. He sat on the table, taking off his sweat shirt.

Gwen gasped as she saw the bruising. "You been in a fight, then?"

Jack took her to one side. "We'll explain later. Can you bring up information on a Scott Pearce. Find out all you can about him."

Just then the cog door went back and Tosh walked through.

"Toshiko, nice of you to join us," quipped Owen, smiling.

"Did you swing by?" asked Jack.

"Yes. It was all quiet." Tosh looked at Ianto. "Is he alright?"

"Bruised, but he'll live." Jack smiled.

"You can put your shirt back on now," said Owen, tapping Ianto on the arm.

Sliding off the table, Ianto picked up his shirt and put it back over his head. He moaned in pain as he did so.

"Here," said Owen, handing Ianto a small box. "Painkillers."

Ianto accepted them. "Thanks." Opening the packet, Ianto pushed out two tablets and went up to the kitchen and poured a glass of water, popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed.

"Jack," said Gwen. "He's a police officer."

"What?"

Gwen pulled up a picture and bio of Scott Pearce. "Is that him?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto moved behind Jack. "I didn't know what he did. I never saw a uniform."

"Probably dressed at work," put in Owen, joining them.

Gwen looked at Ianto, a puzzled look on her face.

"He was my tenant for the last three weeks. I…." He looked at Jack. "needed the money, after Lisa." Ianto sat at Gwen's workstation, glass of water still in his hand. "He started knocking me about 2 weeks after he moved in.""Oh, Ianto. I'm sorry."

Ianto smiled.

"There was no sign of him when I went by this morning. I knocked," said Tosh, "But nobody answered the door. I couldn't hear anyone inside."

Ianto turned to Jack, frowning. "How did you get into my flat, anyway?"

"I have a key to all your flats," Jack told him.

"Right," said Owen. "Never knew that."

"You weren't meant to."

"So, he's gone. I can go home tonight?"

"We wanna make sure first," said Jack. "I wanna see if he's done this before. It needs to be sorted."

"I could ask Andy if he knows him," said Gwen.

"Do it," answered Jack.

Gwen picked up the phone and called PC Andy Davidson. "Andy, Gwen. I need some information." Pause. "He's a police officer by the name of Scott Pearce. Do you know him?" Gwen looked at Ianto. "You do. What's he like?" another pause. "Right. Does he work in Cardiff?" Gwen turned to face Jack. "Newport, right." Gwen frowned then shrugged. "No, a friend met him in a pub. I just wanted to make sure he's who he says he is. Thanks, Andy." Gwen put the phone down. "He boxes for the Police, apparently."

"Apparently," said Owen, sarcastically.

"I think I'll pay a visit to the Newport Constabulary," said Jack.

"Do you think that's wise?" said Tosh.

"No, but I want to make sure he understands where we're coming from. Ianto wants him out of his life."

Ianto looked at the glass.

"I want him out of Ianto's life." Jack sighed. "I think you and I need to talk later," Jack said to Ianto.

Ianto frowned, then nodded.

_Time for a few home truths _thought Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

The Tenant Chapter 7

Jack parked the SUV outside the Newport Police Station. Owen sat beside him. He'd insisted on coming along. Knowing Jack as he did, he wanted to make sure that the fur didn't fly.

Going inside, Jack stood by the counter, waiting to be seem. Own stood by the front window, looking out.

The Duty Sergeant came to the counter. It was Scott.

"Well, well. Who do we have here, Owen?"

Owen turned at the mention of his name. "Bloody hell! A sergeant?"

Scott looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. "I moved out, what more do you want?"

Jack leaned across the counter. "For this to not happen to anyone else."

"I've learnt my lesson," Pearce looked at Owen.

"Yeah, but I don't believe you're gonna stop. You like hurting people," said Owen, turning around.

"As a matter of interest. Why did you choose Ianto, or was it just the ad you went after?" asked Jack.

"I….the ad."

"He's lying, Jack."

In one move, Jack pulled Pearce over the counter and stood him before him. "I think he's lying, too."

"Okay, okay. I'm on St Mary Street most weekends. I've seen him around. I….I've been watching him. Saw the ad…."

"Ulterior motives?"

"He just seemed like….an easy target."

"Right." Owen pushed a finger into his chest. "One you could push around. One who was too ashamed to say anything. Right?"

Pearce nodded.

"We have a friend in the police force. Works in Cardiff. He's going to keep an eye on you from now on," Jack lied. "If you step one foot out of line, I'll make sure you go away for a very long time. Got it?"

Pearce nodded again.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes. Got it."

"Good. Don't make us come back and hurt you," added Owen.

Jack and Owen walked to the door.

"You better have something good to tell your friends." Jack pointed to the room behind them. Officers were watching them. "Wonder if they heard what you've been up to."

Pearce looked at the officers. They didn't look too pleased.

"See ya," said Owen, smiling.

As they entered the Hub, they could smell fresh coffee. Ianto was stood by Tosh's workstation. They seemed to be having a heated conversation.

"….but don't you think that was my business?" said Ianto.

"We're your friends."

"I don't have to tell you everything, Tosh."

"I gathered that."

Ianto sighed. "I need to make Jack and Owen coffee. Excuse me."

Jack looked at Tosh, who looked away.

Going to the kitchen, Jack confronted Ianto.

"What was all that about?"

Ianto looked at Tosh. "Tosh thinks I should have told someone about Scott. I know that already. I just…."

Jack rubbed his arm. "I know. It's difficult. You're a bit like me in that respect. Keep your feelings to yourself."

"But not when it comes to you."

"No." Jack smiled. "That's because we trust each other with our feelings. We both need to do that with others."

Ianto nodded. "Guess I should apologise to Tosh."

"Maybe later." Jack pointed to the chair opposite him. "Sit."

Ianto sat down, reluctantly.

"Pearce picked you because he knew he could knock you around. He didn't need to use his status as a police officer."

Ianto looked at his hands and began to wring them. "An easy target, you mean?"

"He boxes for the force, Ianto."

"And I'm just a dumb Welsh boy from the valley."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "You're nothing of the kind. You've lost weight since….since Lisa. You were tired, not sleeping well. The debts must have be playing on your mind."

Ianto nodded.

"We told Pearce we had an officer in Cardiff keeping an eye on him. A lie, of course. If he steps out of line, he's all mine." Jack grinned.

Ianto sighed. "I need to stand on my own two feet." He went to stand up.

"I love you," Jack blurted out.

Ianto half stood, looked at Jack and then sat down again. "You love me?"

"I love you."

"Since when?"

"Does it matter? I love you. I want to be with you."

Ianto half smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"So, what happens next?"

"We could go out for dinner tonight. A movie. Drinks. See where it leads us." Jack smiled.

"Like a date, you mean?"

"Exactly. A Date."

"Okay. Pick me up at 7pm." Getting up, Ianto moved towards the door. "I'm going to talk with Tosh. I owe her an explanation."

Jack winked.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tenant Chapter 8

Scott let himself, in using the extra key he'd had cut, just in case. The flat was empty. _The kid isn't back from work yet_. _Overtime again _he thought.

Moving through to the master bedroom, Scott walked into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain across. Getting into the shower, he waited. A smile spread across his face as he thought about that he was going to do to Ianto Jones once he got home. _I'll make him pay _he thought _Those two embarrassed me in front of my work mates. He'll pay for that!_

Ianto hummed to himself as he drove home. Jack had let him leave just before 6pm, giving him plenty of time to shower and change. Casual wear, Jack had told him. Lose the suit for the night.

Ianto was down with that.

Chinos and a nice polo shirt were the order of the evening. His new Nike trainers and a beige denim jacket to match the chinos.

As he turned under the bridge at the bottom of Lloyd George Avenue, Ianto smiled to himself. _He loves me. Jack actually loves ME_ Nothing was going to spoil his evening.

Turning down St Mary Street, Ianto saw a parking space near his flat, so drove in and stopped. Turning off the engine, he got out of the car and crossed to Tesco. He needed shower gel.

Walking back across the road, Ianto looked up at his flat. It was dark inside. _No Scott _he thought.

Climbing the stairs, Ianto walked along the passage to his front door. It was 6.15pm, plenty of time to shower, shave and get ready. Maybe even time for a glass of wine.

Opening the front door, Ianto took of his coat and hung it on the keg beside the radiator. The flat was nice and warm. Unlike the weather outside.

It was snowing again. Big, white , fluffy flakes drifting down. Covering everything.

Moving through to the kitchen, Ianto took a bottle of white wine out of the fridge, took out the cork and poured himself a glass. By the time he'd showered and changed it would be at the right temperature for him to drink. Wandering back into the living room, Ianto put his keys on the low coffee table and went towards his bedroom. Stripping down to his boxers, Ianto walked into the bathroom and had a shave. Drying his face, he was about to take off the boxers when a hand grabbed his from behind.

Pulling him back through to the bedroom, Scott threw him to the floor, straddled his shoulders, pinning his arms to his side.

"I didn't like those to goons coming to my station," he said, slapping Ianto across the face. "My station! They showed me up in front of my mates." Another slap. "I guess that's down to you, isn't it?" He grinned.

Pulling Ianto to his feet, Scott punched him, first in the stomach and then in the face, knocking him onto the bed. Scott followed him down, punching him in the side and the face again.

By the time Scott left, Ianto's face was covered in blood. His left eye was swollen shut and his mouth and nose were bleeding.

His job done, Scott washed his hands and left the flat, taking Ianto's keys with him.

"I'll be seein' ya," he said as he shut the front door.

Jack left the Hub at just before 6.45pm, he didn't want to be late for their first date. Pulling the black SUV out into traffic, he smiled as he closed the distance between the Bay and Ianto's flat.

Seeing Ianto's car, Jack parked across the street by McDonalds, got out and crossed the road. Making his way through the main entrance, he climbed the stairs to Ianto's floor. Once outside his door, Jack knocked and waited. There was no answer, so he knocked again. Jack knew Ianto was in. He got out his Alum keys and picked Ianto's lock. Going inside, he saw Ianto's coat on the peg. Going through to the kitchen, he saw the glass of wine.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

He moved towards the master bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Ianto lying on the bed.

"God, Ianto!"

Getting out his phone, Jack called for an ambulance. Then he called Owen.

"Owne, I'm at Ianto's flat. He's been badly beaten. Pearce no doubt. I've called for an ambulance."

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

Jack put his phone away and covered Ianto with a sheet.

"Yan, can you hear me? Ianto!"

The ambulance and police arrived within 5 minutes. PC Andy Davidson appeared at the door.

"I recognised Ianto's address," he told Jack. "Who did this?"

Jack allowed him inside, leaving the door open for the paramedics when they came up with the stretcher.

"Scott Pearce."

"The one Gwen asked me about? So, it wasn't for a girlfriend."

Jack shook his head. "No. He answered an ad Ianto put in a shop window for a tenant a few weeks back. He started knocking Ianto around. Owen and I warned him off this morning. This is his way of getting back at us."Andy saw the state Ianto was in. "Right, I'll put a APB out on him."

"You better pray you find him before Owen and I do, or there'll be nothing left of him."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Jack just stared at Ianto.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tenant Chapter 9

As Ianto lay on the gurney in A&E, he watched Jack pace.

"Please. Sit down, Jack," he sighed "You're making my head ache."

"Sorry," Jack sat on the edge of the gurney. "When I get hold of him…."

"You'll let the police handle it, Jack. Promise me. You and Owen. Promise."

Owen popped his head in through the curtain. "He needs to be taught a lesson Ianto."

"And he will be. Through the courts. The right channels. Not…. vigilantly. Please."

Jack took a deep breath in. "Okay, but I wanna be there when they put him away."

Ianto tried to smile. "Thanks."

The doctor arrived and shooed Jack out of the small cubical.

Jack and Owen stood together waiting.

"Well?" asked Owen.

"We do it his way."

Owen shook his head. "Okay." He shrugged.

Ianto spent the night in hospital and, under duress, was allowed to go home the next afternoon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Jack.

"I hate hospitals. I'll be okay at home."

"I couldn't find your flat keys, so I had the locks changed." Jack offered Ianto the new keys.

"Thanks," said Ianto, taking them.

Jack and Owen drove Ianto back to his flat. Owen checked it out while Jack helped Ianto up the stairs.

"All clear," Owen told Jack.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack settled Ianto in with coffee and a duvet on the couch and then he and Owen left.

"Call if you need me."

Ianto nodded. "I will."

Jack and Owen left and Ianto turned on the TV.

Over the next few days, Ianto went out walking. On the fourth day, he jogged down St Mary Street, along Castle Street to Westgate Road and back round to his flat. The following day he did two circuits of that run.

A week into his sick leave, Ianto was feeling fit and well.

Getting out his mobile, he called the Hub.

"Jack, Ianto. I wanna come back to work."

"Are you sure you're up to it? Owen said two weeks."

"I'm fine and I'm bored."

"Okay, but light duties. No field work."

"Fine, fine."

"See you in twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

Ianto put his phone away and grabbed his jacket.

Ten minutes later, Ianto walked through the tourist office door. Booting up the computer, Ianto logged in and got ready for his first customer. He didn't have long to wait. Jack came in through the secret door.

"Good to have you back."

He kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good to be back."

Jack eyed the bruising Ianto still had to his left eye and cheek.

"When you're finished in here, pop up to my office. I'd like to talk to you."

"Can we do it here, now?"

Jack sighed, leaning against the counter. "They haven't found Pearce yet."

"I know. I called Andy."

Jack smiled. "Thought you might." Moving round the counter, Jack looked at Ianto. "You're looking good."

"Thanks. I've been running."

"Suits you."

"I'm tired of feeling like a victim."

Jack puffed out his chest with pride. "You were never going to be kept down for long."

"Do you think he'll be back?"

Jack shrugged tilting his head to one side. "I don't know. He seems to be fixated on you."

"The key won't fit anymore."

"True."

"His own are after him."

The tourist office door opened, making Ianto jump. Jack smiled and went in the Staff Only room, while Ianto dealt with the customer.

After, Ianto said, "I'll be down for lunch. You don't have to wait up here." He looked at the CCTV camera. "You can watch on there."

"I'm concerned."

Ianto smiled. Taking Jack's hand in both of his. "I understand that. But I'll be fine in here."

Jack relented. "Okay, but if you're not down by 1pm, I'm comin' for ya."

Ianto nodded. "Agreed."

With that, Jack left.

Ianto got on with filling the shelves with brochures and pamphlets. Bus timetables and tour leaflets. Then he looked at the notes on the computer and found that Owen had tried to type up a report. Ianto smiled to himself, shaking his head. He retyped it, had it printed out and put it in a folder ready to take down with him for Jack to sign.

Turning off the computer, Ianto went into the Staff Only room and checked the stock of information packs, before locking up and going down to the Hub.

Going straight to Jack's office, he placed the folder on his desk for a signature.

Jack read through the report and signed it.

"I'll file it this afternoon," Ianto told him.

Jack nodded. "It really is good to have you back. I missed you."

"Yeah, me too."

"I wanted to call round, but, well, I didn't think it would be a good idea, not with you hurt so bad."

Ianto hid his disappointment. It would have been nice if Jack had dropped by, but he understood his reasons.

"You phoned every day, that was enough." Ianto lied.

"So, you've been exercising."

"Yep, started after the first four days. A few times around the block."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wow, good for you."

"I was thinking of maybe jogging to work, too."

"Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit. You had the shit knocked out of you less than a week ago."

Ianto went to leave the office. "Thanks for reminding me, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Ianto, wait! Ianto! Look, I'm sorry, okay. I shouldn't….please. Sit, have lunch with me." Jack got a box out of his bottom drawer. "l got sandwiches. The kind you like. And a milkshake." Jack put them on the desk.

Ianto's face softened and he sat down again. "Thanks."

After lunch, Ianto went down to the archives. The place looked like a bomb had hit it. Boxes of papers, files and artefacts littered the desk and floor beside the it. The computer was still logged on.

Ianto signed, picked up the first document and began filing it. By 5pm, most of the work was done. Another hour or two in the morning and it would be back to how he liked it.

Going back up to the Hub, Ianto saw Jack at his office window, looking down at him.

He'd missed his Captain while he'd been on sick leave. Getting out his phone he keyed in a number.

"Yeah?"

"I can cook us dinner tonight."

Jack smiled. "I'd like that."

"Can't promise dessert, but, if your good…." Ianto let the sentence trail off.

"Oh, yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

The Tenant Chapter 10

Ianto got up at 5.30am the next morning. He showered, put on track bottoms, a short sleeved top and his trainers and jogged to work, the adrenaline rush spurring him on. As he ran down Lloyd George Avenue, he watched as the silver Water Tower got closer with every step. Once he reached the tourist office, he sat on the bench outside to get his breath back.

From around the side, Scott Pearce appeared.

"Hello, Ianto."

Ianto stood up and faced him. "What do you want? The police are looking for you."

"Mmm, I know. I tried your door," he dangled the keys in front of Ianto, before tossing them into the Bay. "You changed your lock. Naughty. Guess we'll just have to finish it here." He leered at Ianto. Distaste plain to see on his face.

Taking a step forward, Pearce threw a punch at Ianto's face, but missed. Ianto ducked and moved sideways.

"You don't scare me anymore. Give it your best shot, arsehole!" Ianto grinned.

"Why you…."

Pearce tried to grab Ianto but he was too quick, kicking Pearce in the back of the calf.

"Learnt a few moves have we? I boxed for the Police, remember?"

Ianto ignored him, preferring to concentrate on what he was going to do next.

Pearce looked around them. "Don't think the caped crusader and the skinny guy are gonna save you this morning. A bit too early for them, I'd say," taunted Pearce.

"I don't need them. I'm more than ready for you."

"You think?"

Pearce tried to get behind the young Welshman, but Ianto was watching him carefully.

They danced around each other until Ianto landed a blow to Pearce's chin, knocking him against the tourist office door. Pearce wiped the blood away fro his split lip.

"You're gonna pay for that."

Ianto just kept on grinning. He was actually enjoying this, if the truth were known. He knew that Jack was inside the Hub and all he had to do was get inside and raise the alarm, but he wanted to do this himself. Needed to do this himself.

Pearce tried to land a blow to Ianto's temple, but only managed to hit his shoulder, but it was enough to spin Ianto round. The older man laughed.

As Pearce looked away, Ianto saw his chance. Putting all his power into his right hand, he hit him in the right temple, knocking him to the ground. Straddling his shoulders, like he had him that night, Ianto began hitting him in the face.

The door to the tourist office flew open and Jack came out. He pulled Ianto off Pearce.

"Hey, hey. That's enough."

He helped Ianto to his feet.

"You were watching?"

Jack nodded. "The police are on their way."

Ianto heard the siren in the distance.

"I though you could take him, so I left you to it. But I was just the other side of the door." Jack smiled. "Well done, Yan." He hugged the younger man.

"All that running paid off. I wasn't expecting to strike here though." Ianto smiled, putting his arms around his Captain.

Two police officer came along the boardwalk.

"Scott Pearce. I think you're looking or him." Jack told them.

Lifting Pearce to his feet, they handcuffed him and took his away to the police car.

Jack and Ianto went inside and Ianto got changed into his suit, meeting Jack in his office.

"I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

They made eye contact then Ianto looked away. "I better go start the coffee. I expect your ready for one right now."

Ianto saw the glint in Jack's eye.

"Coffee, Jack. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Jack began to laugh. Ianto could hear him as he walked down to the kitchen. He shook his head fondly.


End file.
